


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:25 AM**

They say the smallest of mistakes can have the largest of consequences.

And nobody knows that better than me.Trust me I know better than anyone the kind of consequences it can have on the people around you.

And the problems don't end there for me.


End file.
